A diaper is garment worn by infants and toddlers for containing bodily waste. Diapers are constructed of disposable materials or washable cloth or cloth-like materials. When changing soiled diapers, parents customarily use cloth or cloth-like wipes or towelettes moistened with a mild cleaning solution to clean away any remaining bodily waste from the child. It is obviously important for parents to keep an adequate supply of wipes and diapers at least up until the child is potty trained, which may not come until the child is two or three years old. As a result, skilled artisans have devised tote bags and other similar portable devices for allowing the easy and efficient storage and transport of not only diapers and sanitary wipes, but also other child care products such as combs and brushes, cloths, lotions, juice bottles and snack food. Although exemplary, the current structural features of tote bags and other similar portable devices for accommodating child care items for storage and transport prove difficult and cumbersome to use, expensive and inefficient for allowing parents quick and easy access to stored items as needs arise. Based on these and other deficiencies in the art, the continued need for new and useful improvements is evident.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide improved new and improved apparatus for accommodating child care products for storage and transport.
It is a purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to construct.
It is another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is easy to use.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is inexpensive.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that proves particularly useful for accommodating diapers and cloth or cloth-like wipes moistened with a cleansing solution.
It is still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus for storing cloth or cloth-like wipes in a moistened condition.
It is yet still a further purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is adjustable for accommodating diapers of varying size.
It is another provision of the invention to alleviate the inconvenience and frustration commonly experienced by parents when trying to access child care products from a storage container, tote bag or other known portable storage device.
It is still another purpose of the invention to provide new and improved apparatus that is compact and easy to transport and load with a variety of child care products.